Titans Strike again
by FanFiction0812
Summary: Its a bright day. Everybody does what they do on an normal occasion inside the walls of wall maria, in the shinganshina district. I mean its a normal day... right?
Eren Jäger woke up. The sun shined through the glass window. Birds are chirping. A perfect day.

He looked next to him. Annie. Sitting there before him.

Just a few years ago, Eren married Annie Leonhart. Eren thought Annie was even prettier that day.

He went downstairs just as my kids greeted me screaming,

"Daddy! Daddy! Tell us more about those giants that eat people!"

The daughter shivered. She never liked the stories.

Annie cooked breakfast while Eren told his son the stories. His daughter helped Annie.

"Wow daddy are you sure this is true?"

"Yes, son I am sure"

"Do you think I have those powers too?"

Eren shrugged "Maybe"

"Cool" He said with awe in his voice

"Lets go eat breakfast now"

They sat around the table. Looking at their plates.

Just then they heard,

 **BOOM!**

The whole house shook.

Eren and Annie were petrified.

The Boy muttered in disbelief,

"Just like the stories Daddy said"

They ran outside.

The giant hand on the wall.

"Oh No, not again"

The Boy muttered again,

"Just like the stories"

Their daughter nearly passed out.

Then it happened.

They saw everything we rebuilt, lost before our eyes.

Eren ran into the house.

Eren came out with all my gear.

Eren quickly whispered to Annie.

She nodded.

She got her gear quickly, and we parted ways.

"Mommy, Daddy is that way"

"Mommy, what about Daddy"

A tear trickled down her cheek. She didn't respond.

They tugged her clothes.

They got louder.

"Mommy"

"Mommy"

Annie looked behind

Then she started running.

The kids trailed behind her.

"Mommy whats the big de-"

He turned around, to see a 15-meter titan before him.

Just before he could turn the other direction, the Titan grabbed him.

"Help!" The boy screamed.

They were both were petrified.

Then they saw blood spewing from the titan's neck.

They saw Commander Erwin.

The boy hugged Erwin and screamed his name with joy.

"Your the boy from Daddy's stories that said you were his Commander!"

Erwin rubbed the boy's head.

"Yes I was a commander, but I retired long ago, good thing I still have my skills"

"You sure saved me here, sir"

"Yes, I did"

"What are you doing? Come on!" Annie said.

"Oh right" Commander Erwin said.

They both ran to the other end of the wall.

50 feet from the exit, 40 feet, 30 feet, 20 feet, 10 feet, 9 feet, 8 feet, 7 feet.

A gust of dust blew in there way.

Everybody coughing.

They looked up. A titan. This time 8-meters.

The Titan swung its arm toward them.

Annie and her kids dodged it when they jumped up, but Erwin wasn't so lucky.

"Erwin!"

"Don't worry kid, I'll be fine"

The titan stuffed him into its mouth but Erwin held the two rows of teeth apart.

"But-" the boy stammered.

Erwin's tone became very serious.

"Listen to me children. I need you to get to the exit as quickly as possible. I can't hold the titan's teeth much longer"

"Sir, there must be a way!"

"No child, I'll see you on the other side."

"But-"

Just as Erwin let go, the titan instantly closed his mouth.

The boy, scarred, saw Erwin's hand flying toward him, and landed on his feet with a plop.

Tears of anger and sadness formed in his eyes.

Annie and her daughter screamed,

"C'mon! Lets not have any other casualties!"

Then the boy didn't know what he did.

He bit his thumb like he knew what he was doing.

There was blood.

Then another,

 **BOOM!**

Just like the one earlier.

Then the little boy was gone. Instead was a 25-meter titan.

He ran after the titan that ate Erwin.

He was faster then the speed of sound.

The titan punched the center of the other titan's chest, but because of impact, there was a gaping hole in front of them.

The titan fell down with smoke coming out of his stomach, while the other titan stepped on his nape constantly until blood.

The little boy came out of the nape like he was dizzy.

He came to his senses, and they all ran to the exit.

Then when they reached the back safely, the boy searched for his dad.

He turned to the exit, instead of his dad, he saw a titan 25-meters also.

He was carrying a titans head.

It looked so lifeless.

Then, he threw it on the floor.

He shouted as he claimed victory.


End file.
